


Amazon tendency

by trollzor



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollzor/pseuds/trollzor
Summary: Joesph Joestar crashed on a island but had an encountering with some Amazons





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic got dared into doing one, This combines bits of Jojo and Wonder Woman  
> Each new paragraph is from a different POV mostly Joesph Joestar or Diana's

**August** **12 1981**  
**Boom** the sound of thunder and lighting going off  
**Boom** the storm began to get closer, in that a small plane was trying to survive the pilot took the radio and began sending off a message. "This is Joseph Joestar I'm in need of some help my location is 25.0000° N, 71.0000° W" The plane was hit by a lighting bolt and he couldn't get a hold of it. Jojo looked ahead and began to a small island, he remembered the map somewhat well and felt like a island shouldn't be here but who gave a fuck he smiled and began to "land" on the island.

Themyscira an island created by the Olympian Gods, home to the Amazons. The sun began to rise and the warriors began to do there duties. However today was young Princess Diana's birthday, she was turn 9 years old and was excited for the festive night. As soon as her morning training was over she ran to the cliffside where she can see the far ocean with it beauty. But when she got there she saw and old shape of metal in a form of a bird. She remembered her mother telling a story of objects like these that flew through the sky. She slowly clawed forward, laying low, remember her training trying not to be seen.

Jojo began to use his hamon and strip a good thick piece of bark off of a tree and he then looked up "GRAB!" trying to use this he ability that he is still looking into, a long purple vine shot out of his palm and grabbed 3 coconuts. He began to walk back to his slightly damaged plane but then saw a small child how looked almost the same age as Jotaro. The girl began to move down and slowly clawed to his plane. He didn't understand what was going on so followed her movement.

Diana got close to the plane and began to look what's inside. She grabbed a brown bag and pulled off the small lock. She began look inside pulled out a book and she tried to read whats inside.

"Date: August 12 1948 attended Holy's wedding, punch her husband if he makes cry.  
Date: October 15 1950: Grandma Erina's funeral, she is with grandpa Jonathan now  
Date: December 3 1953: Speedwagon's funeral, attended stockholder's meeting (send gift basket to the general hospital)  
Date: July 18 1970: My GRANDSON is born, get two tickets for Japan  
Date: May 4 1980: look more in hamon began to see purple lights instead of yellow"  
Diana closed the book and gets off the plane she turns around and sees a man. "Yo" the man says, "are you alone little girl, do you need help" he began to move his hand towards her head. She grabs and throws him over her shoulder and ran.

"SON OF BITCH!" Jojo yells he began to get up and see the girl running and she is caring his bag. He was going to let her go but he remembered that left his walkman in there. He begins his chase, the girl using her size to move through the gaps that fall trees have left pull makes branches that swing right in Jojo's face. "SON OF BITCH!!!" he yells Jojo is get tried of this and decides to screw it and begin using his hamon to chop and shatter the tress and boulders. He quickly got close to and almost got her, but in his peripheral vision. He she a group of women bathing in the waterfall, "nIcesss" he says, starting to have a look and slowly his look begins to force on the women harder and harder. This as he took a step forward and arrow pass by him. He turn is head to the right and sees a small of squad aiming at him and right behind them was the girl.

Diana felt a small sense of fear then as the old man began to move his hand towards her. Her warrior instincts kicked in she grabbed his and threw him over her shoulder and ran off. As she ran she felt his presence behind her she tried her best to slow him down and it worked until his breathing began to change and his hands began to spark. He smashed everything in his path. She could feel his presence right on her then nothing. She continue run back to the city and yelled for help. Queen Hippolyta heard Diana's cry and ran to her, Diana was out of breath and said "man is here" Hippolyta took several archers and spear women as back up to capture this man. Queen Hippolyta took the first shot and missed on purpose, Diana right behind her look with intense

Jojo begins to back up slowly, then arrowed fired he put his hands up. he stops and a women in a purple silk toga begins to speak "I'm Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons" she said with confidence "how did you come to our island outsider" "My names is Josephs Joestar , I'm 61, my plane crashed when I was fly through a storm. All I want is my bag back from that child and I'll be on my way." Queen Hippolyta thought for a second and begin to speak "Take him alive" Jojo was hit in the back of his head he heard the last few word from Hippolyta "Restrain him, take him to a private room, and I want gua... ". Jojo began to wake up on a soft bed he had a bandage around his head and chained shackles on his feet and arms. He could easy removed them but he began to kind of remember the chances of guards. The room he was put in gave a nice view of the jungle and he the saw the town and hear the sight sound of music. Jojo began to focus and began to summon his purple vines "I got find a cool name to call you" Jojo said he then heard a small crack from the door. Stepping inside was the little girl, who was still caring his bag she seem to be caring a tray with food. The tray seemed to big and he try to get closer to her but the chains stopped him, jangled chained kind of intimidated the girl but she just moved in closer and place the tray on the bed.

Joseph began to eat but it hard with his arms being chained to each other, but he was able to manage to eat the food. Diana took chair and placed it in front of him. He was eyeing at the brown bag I was caring. He begin to "Little girl should be playing with dolls and not steal and throw old people over their shoulder." Diana giggled a little and began to speak "sorry about doing that you're the first man I have meet and the things I've been told are that man are liars and have a unquenchable for their greed" Joseph Smiled and chuckled a little. "Little girl that is about half right, but the same can be said for woman". Diana had a small grinned she began to feel a bit more comfortable "My name is Diana Princess of the Amazon" she told to Joseph, he smiled "So your mother is that pretty lady that order my imprisonment" "Yes" Diana flatly said. "Old man Joseph" Diana said "Feel Free to call be Jojo, that is what I used to go by back at home" "Old man Jojo sorry for taking your back" Diana placed his bag right beside him. "Thank you Diana" Jojo began to pull out his walkman and checked to see if his tape is okay. "Diana come closer let me show you something from where I come from." Jojo began to place his headphones over Diana's head and played Get Back by The Beatles. Diana first looked shocked to see this little device to be able to this but she felt the beat of the music. "This is amazing" Diana yelled, Jojo chuckled. Then there little meeting was interrupted. Artemis came to take their "guest" for questioning.

Jojo began walking down a hall way and enters a large room he whistles at how huge it is. Hippolyta was there she was sitting on her throne in her hand she hold a golden lasso. She then place the lasso around Jojo, "Stop please I'm a marry man" he said. Hippolyta began to question him.  
"Who are you"  
"I said this already, my name is Joseph Joestar, 61 years old, I'm been married for about 40 years."  
"Does anyone know of this island"  
"No one knows, I try to radio for help but something is interfering with it"  
"What is the reason you come here"  
"My plane hit by lighting and I land here the best I could"  
"Do you have any motive to harm us"  
"Not really"  
Hippolyta took the lasso off she looked at the man Jojo one more time. "Release him" Hippolyta said, Artemis began to speak "are you sure that this the wisest decision to make for a man" "Have you forgot about my time within man's world and I return unscathed. I have learn that not all man should be treated so harshly." Hippolyta said "but since he is a man, Joseph Joestar you will be given three days to leave this island and if you have not left by the second night you will be a prisoner." Jojo began to think and he start to speak "Could you be kind enough to extend that" "No" Hippolyta replied without remorse. Jojo shacks came off, he rubbed the area where the shacks are placed and went to pick up his bag and he panic run back to his plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to or review of what you think can be imporved


End file.
